


Charles的小秘密

by Everol



Category: EC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everol/pseuds/Everol
Summary: 感谢阅读！





	Charles的小秘密

Charles有个很小很小的秘密。  
静谧的夜晚，细碎的星屑，交缠的呼吸，绯红的肌肤，渐渐无法压抑的声音。  
Charles紧抓着身下柔软的床单，酸涩酥麻的电流感顺着脊柱爬上脊背，那个地方被轻轻按住，光滑的小腹在一次次的耸动中愈见起伏。  
热，浑身炽热。  
脆弱的神经被轻而易举地点燃，酥麻的感觉如潮水般上泛，他紧紧地咬着牙，口中压抑细碎的闷哼控制不住地溢出。  
Erik温柔又充满攻击性的撞击让Charles的理智在崩溃的边缘徘徊，说不上舒服，却也说不上疼痛，后端的饱胀感带来的怪异满足使他足够羞耻，可是又不愿意失去身上的温暖。  
最终Charles还是咬着牙抓住了Erik的肩胛。  
Erik停下了动作，回抱住Charles的后背，他把手插进Charles的头发，把他的头抬起来跟自己对视。  
“呃，Erik……？”Charles一时不知道他想干什么。  
金蓝的瞳孔散发着还未消退的情欲，发红的眼角微微垂下，湿漉漉的头发和脖颈，白皙的皮肤上尽是红痕。  
Erik舔舔嘴唇，突然像想起了什么似的，然后附到Charles耳边，说道：“Charles，进入我的思想，快。”  
Charles还没有来得及问为什么，又一轮的剧烈撞击袭来，一瞬间，听觉和视觉都失去了，整个人都陷入了无比激烈的快感中，他被顶的神智昏聩、精神错乱。  
“Charles，感受我。”Erik的声音自上方传来，仿佛隔着一层水雾，听不真切。  
仿佛是要摆脱疼痛一般地，Charles紧紧攀住Erik的肩，在Erik话音刚落的一瞬间释放了自己的能力。  
他的神经好像跟Erik通电了一般，整个灵魂都在游荡，又好像已经深入腹地，来到了一片空灵中。  
有一瞬间，Charles已经什么都感受不到了，他身处Erik巨大的悲伤里，无法让自己反应过来。  
他不能感同身受的悲伤。  
为什么这样悲伤？  
Charles的泪水止不住地流下来，他微微张开嘴，泄出了一些哽咽。Erik看着失神的他，轻轻地吻去了他的泪水。  
“Charles，Charles…看看我。”  
“看着我。”  
Erik从Charles的身上撑起来，伸手抚摸着他的脸，唤回他的神志。  
“Charles，我爱你。”Erik低头吻他。  
珍惜、喜悦、失而复得。  
细小的情感逐渐变得如泉涌般袭来，共通的神经在这一刻被点燃，悲伤流逝地毫无踪影，爱意和温柔溢满胸腔。  
Charles紧紧抱住Erik。  
他无法理解他的悲伤，是的，没有办法。  
“我也爱你，Erik。”  
Erik笑了，他缓慢地动了动，在已经潮湿的地方挑逗着，软肉被轻轻分开，又慢慢合拢，麻痒的感觉瞬间爬上脊背。  
“Charles，我感觉到你能与我共通神经，你早就可以做到了，是吗？”Erik把头埋在了Charles的胸膛。  
“让我少受点罪。”Charles有点无奈，因为这种共通他通常是用来抑制Erik的情欲的。  
“受罪？那你得试试这样。”Erik咬了一口Charles的耳垂。  
下一秒，Erik又动了起来，他把那地方的软肉缓缓分开，慢慢退出，又狠狠地顶进去。  
“嗯……”Erik发出了舒服的喘息。  
反观身下的Charles，他的脸颊通红，嘴唇紧紧地抿成了一条线。  
浑身上下都在燃烧，仿佛粘腻潮湿的体液已经将自己淹没，后端的充斥使整个腹部被填满，酸涩刺激着大脑，而更要命地是，前端突然爆炸出一股温暖热烈的快感。  
他和Erik共通神经，所以前端后端都感受着性带来的冲击。  
“Charles，怎么样？还不赖吧。”Erik越发用力地深入。  
Charles已经顾及不了这么多了，他的脑子一片混乱，甚至都没有办法控制自己的能力，他的双手无意识地向下摸去，却被Erik一把抓住。  
“Charles，吻我，我让你射出来。”  
温热柔软的唇瞬间掠夺着Erik的口腔，如此主动的Charles令Erik愣了一下，随后又更用力地回吻了他。  
Erik的手指灵活地在Charles的前端游走，指尖微微剐蹭着他柔软的小腹。  
“啊……呃啊………”Charles再也没办法忍住，不由得呻吟出声，身体也迅速泛起了一层淡红。  
Erik把着他的腰，深深浅浅地动着，最后长叹一声，滚烫的白浊射在了Charles平坦的小腹，而Charles也禁不住泄在了Erik的手里。  
一时间，两人的呼吸声都很粗重。  
“呼……”Erik用脸蹭了一下Charles的颈窝。  
“下次我可不会再进入你的思想了！”Charles红着脸在Erik的背上拍了拍。  
Erik亲了亲他的侧脸，道：“It's ok…下次当然还是我进入你，亲爱的Charles。”  
已经是深夜了，Erik洗完澡便睡了，而Charles却怎么也睡不着。  
听着Erik绵长的呼吸声，Charles突然想到当他用力过猛进入感知Erik的灵魂时感受到的那股巨大的、近乎痛苦的悲伤，他看着Erik的后脑勺，渐渐出神了。  
Charles有个小秘密，这个秘密甚至不能叫做秘密，但是他每次都会去做，并且不会有人发现。  
Erik总是背对着他睡觉，把所有的温柔和亲热格挡在睡梦外，噩梦连连。  
Charles翻身坐起来，运用自己的能力控制着熟睡的Erik的身体，让他翻过身来。  
看着Erik因为噩梦皱起的眉头，Charles有些心疼。  
他缩进被子里，让Erik的下巴抵住自己头顶，又用自己的双脚缠住Erik冰凉的双足。  
“This is a hug for me…”Charles让Erik的手环住自己的肩，喃喃着也闭上了眼睛。  
黑暗中，那只搭在Charles肩上的手微微用力，好像在抓住什么。  
果然，Erik睁开眼睛，怀中的温热让他感到无比满足，于是他满怀温柔地，轻吻了Charles的发顶。  
窗外的月光飘飘摇摇，与漫天星尘相呼相应。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
